Blog użytkownika:MesiLestrange :3/Ślizgoński urok - Rozdział III
Rozdział III - Hogwart. Tiara Przydziału Razem z Alexandrem Woodem wyszliśmy z pociągu. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a niebo przybrało pomarańczowy kolor. Nagle usłyszeliśmy męski, donośny głos: - Pierwszoroczni! Pierwszoroczni tutaj! No, dalej! Za mną pierwszoroczni! Wszyscy nowi uczniowie Hogwartu w jednej chwili znaleźli się przy wysokim mężczyźnie z długą, ciemną brodą. - Wszyscy są? No dobra, dziatwa, idziemy! - powiedział. - A kim pan w ogóle jest? - zapytał jakiś chłopak. - A, cholibka, nie przedstawiłem się! Nazywam się Rubeus Hagrid, ale mówcie po prostu Hagrid. Jestem gajowym w Hogwarcie - oznajmił. - No, macie szczęście, nie powiem - Hogwart to najlepsza szkoła magii i czarodziejstwa, jaką znam! Zaczęli iść po wąskiej i stromej ścieżce. Wokół było ciemno, mało kto w ogóle się odzywał. - Zaraz zobaczycie Hogwart! - krzyknął Hagrid. Po chwili rzeczywiście tak się stało - ujrzeli ogromny zamek. To tam właśnie przez następne 7 lat będą się uczyć. Ścieżka doprowadziła ich na skraj wielkiego, czarnego jeziora, a za nim widać było cel ich podróży. - Po czterech do łodzi. I ANI JEDNEGO WIĘCEJ - zawołał gajowy. Już miałam podejść do Draco, żeby z nim popłynąć, ale ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Alexa. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - Hmm... pomyślałem... to znaczy chciałbym cię zapytać, czy... Popłyniesz ze mną łodzią? - spytał. - O, jasne. Nie ma problemu - odpowiedziałam. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie w ciszy. Jaka cudowna była głębia jego błękitnych oczu - nawet o zmroku można było w nich dostrzec cudowny blask. Chciałam, żeby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej, dlatego cieszyłam się każdą jej sekundą. Towarzyszące nam dotychczas głosy zaczęły się oddalać. Zauważyłam, że większość uczniów już odpłynęła, a w łódce czekała na nas para dziewczyn. Chyba wyglądają na nieco zniecierpliwione - pomyślałam. - Już idziemy! - krzyknęłam z Alexem jednocześnie, po czym momentalnie znaleźliśmy się obok nich. - No doprawdy, już chciałyśmy odpłynąć - oznajmiła jedna z nich. - A tak w ogóle to jestem Padma Patil, a to moja siostra bliźniaczka - Parvati. A wy? - Nazywam się Alexander Wood, dla przyjaciół Alex - przedstawił się chłopak. - A to jest... - Isabelle Malfoy, miło mi was poznać - wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby się przywitać, ale siostry tylko po sobie spojrzały. Chyba nie spodobało im się moje nazwisko - pomyślałam z przykrością. - Tak, tak. Nam również miło - odpowiedziały, w ogóle się na mnie nie patrząc. Przepłynęliśmy przez resztę jeziora w ciszy. Mam wrażenie, że to jakby moja wina. Ale... przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam! No cóż... Najwyraźniej uważają, że nie jestem dla nich odpowiednim towarzystwem. Jakie to żałosne - pomyślałam. Kiedy wychodziłam z łodzi, Alex podał mi rękę. - Ostrożnie. Lepiej żebyś się nie poślizgnęła, bo chyba nie chcesz być mokra na ceremonii, nie? - zaśmiał się. Podałam mu rękę. - Dzięki - uśmiechnęłam się. Po paru minutach wszyscy byliśmy już na terenie Hogwartu. W bramie, która natychmiast się otworzyła, stała wysoka, czarnowłosa czarownica o srogiej twarzy w szmaragdowozielonej szacie. - Pierwszoroczni, oto pani profesor Minerwa McGonagall - oznajmił Hagrid. - Dziękuję ci, Hagridzie. Sama ich stąd zabiorę. Po chwili znaleźli się w środku. - Witajcie w Hogwarcie - powiedziała kobieta. - Bankiet rozpoczynający nowy rok wkrótce się zacznie, ale zanim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej Sali, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Są ich cztery: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin... - Strasznie się denerwuję - oznajmiłam cicho Alexowi. - Spokojnie. Jak będziesz mieć tiarę na głowie, myśl o tym, że chcesz być kimś wielkim, niezwyciężonym i szanowanym. Myśl o quidditchu, o tym, co chcesz osiągnąć i... no myślę, że to powinno pomóc - rzekł kolega. - Dzięki. Tak zrobię - odpowiedziałam. - Wrócę, jak będziecie gotowi. Proszę się uspokoić - ostatnie słowa kierowała chyba do mnie, bo patrzyła się na mnie, jakbym coś przeskrobała. Dziwne - pomyślałam. * Dziesięć minut później wszyscy byliśmy już w sali. Właśnie miała się zacząć ceremonia przydziału. - Kiedy kogoś wyczytam, niech usiądzie na stołku i założy tiarę. Abbot, Hanna! Chwilę później... - HUFFLEPUFF! - krzyknęła tiara. - O nie... nie chcę tam trafić - szepnęłam do Alexa, który stał tuż obok mnie. - Ja też. Wydaję mi się zresztą, że raczej ani ty, ani ja tam nie pasujemy. Wyglądasz na bardzo odważną dziewczynę - stwierdził chłopak. - Dzięki - odpowiedziałam. - ... Granger, Hermiona! - zawołała profesor McGonagall. Tiara, nie zastanawiając się długo, krzyknęła: - GRYFFINDOR! - Twój brat tam jest, nie? Chciałbyś być tam, gdzie on? - zapytałam. - Wiesz, z krewnymi zawsze raźniej. Wydaję mi się jednak, że chyba nie pasuję tam charakterem... Chociaż, kto wie? - Ja... Nie dokończyłam, bo usłyszałam jak czarownica wywołuje Draco. Ledwo tiara dotknęła jego głowy, wrzasnęła: - SLYTHERIN! O nie... teraz ja! Stres, stres, stres... OKROPNY STRES! Zaraz albo dotrzymam tradycji i znajdę się w Domu Węża, albo skończę jak Syriusz Black i zostanę wydziedziczona... Nagle usłyszałam: - Malfoy, Isabelle! Już miałam iść, ale w ostatnim momencie ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę i szepnął do ucha: - Powodzenia - to był Wood. - Dzięki, Alex. Tobie też życzę powodzenia - puściłam jego rękę i usiadłam na stołku. Założyłam tiarę na głowę. Nigdy się tak bardzo nie denerwowałam jak teraz. - Hmm... bardzo trudny wybór - zaczęła tiara. - Bardzo skomplikowana osobowość... Dużo odwagi, umysł też całkiem tęgi... Hmm, twojego brata przydzieliłam do Slytherinu, u niego od razu wiedziałam. Ale z tobą, kochana, mam niemały problem... Starałam się myśleć o tym, co poradził mi Alex. Chcę być kimś wielkim, potężnym... chcę... chcę być szczęśliwa, grać w quidditcha i chcę... - Co tak długo? - rzekł Draco do kolegów obok. - Przecież jest moją siostrą, na pewno trafi, tak jak my, do Slytherinu. - Cicho! Chyba tiara podjęła decyzję! - odpowiedział mu jeden z nich. W Wielkiej Sali panowała taka cisza, jakby nie było w niej żywego ducha. Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem patrzyli się tylko na mnie. Wtem tiara krzyknęła tak głośno i dobitnie, że niektórzy aż zatkali uszy: - GRYFFINDOR!!! Zauważyłam, jak uczniowie zaczęli szeptać. Wiadomo - w końcu mieli powód - BO TRAFIŁAM DO GRYFFINDORU! Odchodząc w stronę stołu Gryfonów, spoglądałam to na Draco, to na Alexa. Pierwszy z nich nie ukrywał zaskoczenia - aż mu dech zaparło. Alex nadal czekał na swoją kolej, ale zauważyłam, ze odprowadza mnie wzrokiem, lekko się do mnie uśmiechając. W tamtej chwili miałam mętlik w głowie - byłam pewna, że mnie wydziedziczą, stanę się zakałą rodziny, no i OCZYWIŚCIE: tematem plotek w Hogwarcie. Jednak postanowiłam, że nie będę się tym przejmować - teraz to wszystko już nie ma znaczenia. Zacisnęłam kciuki - chcę tylko, żebym nie była tutaj sama... Błagam, niech tiara przydzieli Alexa do Gryffindoru... Usiadłam koło starszego o parę lat rudego chłopaka. Zauważyłam u niego odznakę prefekta. Przynajmniej wiem już, kto nas będzie odprowadzał do dormitorium. Czułam na sobie wzrok setek ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę przez nich traktowana gorzej od Draco... Jednak w rzeczywistości trwało to tylko parę sekund, bo kilka chwil później głowy wszystkich były zwrócone ku czarnowłosemu chłopcu w okularach w tiarze na głowie. Przy każdym stole można było usłyszeć szepty takie jak: "To ten Harry Potter" czy "Piszą o nim nawet w książkach". No tak. Nie przydzielili go nawet jeszcze do domu, a już jest KIMŚ. Pokonał Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać mając zaledwie rok. Pff, jestem ciekawa, jakim cudem przeżył. W każdym razie ma ogromne szczęście. - GRYFFINDOR!!! - głos tiary wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań o Potterze. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest dobry w quidditcha, bo nigdy bym mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby wybrali go do drużyny zamiast mnie. I tak już jest okropnie popularny. Parę minut później McGonagall w końcu wyczytała Alexa: - Wood, Alexander! BŁAGAM! - krzyknęłam w myślach. Blondyn usiadł na stołku i założył na głowę tiarę. Widać, że też był nieco zestresowany. Pamiętam jego słowa w pociągu: "Może ci się to wydać dziwne, ale tak naprawdę najbardziej bym się ucieszył, gdybym był w tym samym domu co ty...". PROSZĘ! Po chwili tiara wrzasnęła: - GRYFFINDOR! Uff... Nikt nie jest w stanie opisać mojej radości! Zawiodłam rodziców, zostanę wydziedziczona... Ale w tamtym momencie to już nie miało znaczenia. Cieszyłam się, że Alex jest ze mną w Gryffindorze, że nie zostanę z tym wszystkim sama. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję... Kiedy tylko podszedł do stołu, zajął miejsce obok mnie. Przez cały czas patrzył się na mnie z taką radością i ulgą w oczach, że miałam ochotę go uściskać. Jednak nie zrobiłam tego. To byłoby niestosowne... Starałam się nie patrzeć na Draco po drugiej stronie sali. Wiem, że jest zły, że nie trafiłam do Slytherinu. A może ma to gdzieś? Po chwili na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie. Musiałam być bardzo głodna, bo spróbowałam chyba prawie każdej potrawy. - Jej, ale masz apetyt - powiedział Alex, kiedy właśnie nakładałam sobie kolejną porcję ziemniaków. - Rzeczywiście - zaśmiałam się. - Ale widzę, że nie tylko ja tyle jem! - Hej, w końcu muszę mieć siłę, żeby grać w quidditcha! Trzeba dużo jeść! - Ale się nie obżeraj, bo będziesz za ciężki i miotła cię nie utrzyma! - Haha, ty też lepiej tyle nie jedz! - oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Kiedy skończyła się uczta, dyrektor szkoły - Albus Dumbledore wygłosił jeszcze parę zasad panujących w Hogwarcie oraz życzył nam w nim miłego pobytu. Później prefekci wszystkich czterech domów zaczęli zaprowadzać pierwszorocznych do dormitoriów. Mijając kolejne korytarze szkoły, starałam się zapamiętać drogę, którą szliśmy. W końcu Hogwart jest duży i na pewno nie chciałabym się w nim zgubić. - Uwaga na schody! Lubią płatać figle od czasu do czasu - oznajmił prefekt. Dziwnym trafem jak tylko wypowiedział te słowa, schody zaczęły się ruszać - a więc przed tym nas ostrzegał. Rozejrzałam się wokół - na ścianach wisiało pełno obrazów, na których namalowane osoby zaczęły do nas machać. Wszędzie tutaj wprost roi się od magii - pomyślałam. Żadnych mugoli, czysta magia - idealne miejsce dla młodych czarodziejów. Pamiętam, że od dziecka marzyłam o tym, żeby tu się znaleźć. I w końcu jedno z moich wielu pragnień się spełniło. Stanęliśmy przed obrazem pewnej kobiety, która przemówiła ludzkim głosem: - Podaj hasło Nie było to dla mnie żadnym zaskoczeniem, że przemówiła. W końcu to MAGIA. Jednak niektórzy byli lekko zdziwieni - patrząc na minę Pottera i kogoś, o nazwisku Longbottom, pomyślałam, że zapewne mało wiedzą jeszcze o świecie czarodziejów. - Caput Draconis - odpowiedział prefekt. Po chwili byliśmy już w dormitorium. - Witajcie w salonie Gryfonów. Sypialnie dziewcząt są po lewej stronie, a chłopców po prawej. A tak w ogóle to jestem Percy Weasley. Jakieś pytania? - chłopak spojrzał pytająco, jednak nikt się nie odezwał. - Wasze rzeczy już na was czekają przy łóżkach. No cóż, życzę wam miłej nauki w Hogwarcie! Dobranoc - oznajmił Percy, po czym udał się w stronę swojej sypialni. Reszta Gryfonów momentalnie się rozeszła. W salonie zostałam tylko ja i parę innych osób, które usiadły na fotelach przy kominku. No cóż, nic tu po mnie - pomyślałam i udałam się w stronę sypialni dziewcząt. Nagle usłyszałam, jak ktoś mnie woła: - Isabelle! Zaczekaj! Jeszcze się nie odwróciłam, ale wiedziałam, kto mnie zawołał. To Alex. - O co chodzi? - spytałam. - Wiem, że jesteś już pewnie zmęczona i chciałabyś pójść spać. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że trafiliśmy razem do jednego domu - oznajmił. - Och, ja też się cieszę - odpowiedziałam. - Nie wyglądasz jednak ma zadowoloną... Czy... czy to chodzi o... - Nie przejmuj się tym. Zapewne zostanę wydziedziczona. Ale nie cofnę już czasu. - Przykro mi... - Skoro rodzina nie akceptuje mnie takiej, jaka jestem, to co to za rodzina? Mogą mnie wydziedziczyć, ale nazwiska mi nie odbiorą... JAKA SZKODA - To ty... nie jesteś zła? - spytał. - Zła? Nie, haha. Oni wszyscy są tacy sami. Ślizgoni, zimne charaktery, nietolerancyjni. Ja jestem inna. Mogą uważać mnie za gorszą. Ale to czas pokaże, kto tak naprawdę jest gorszy. Mogę czuć się teraz wyjątkowa - powiedziałam, po czym zaczęłam się śmiać. - A jak zdobędziemy Puchar Domów, to dopiero im miny zrzedną - dodałam. - Jeju, naprawdę mnie zaskakujesz. Ledwo co zostałaś Gryfonką, a już o Pucharze Domów mówisz. A nawet na żadnej lekcji jeszcze nie byliśmy! - zaśmiał się Alex. - Nie warto się rozczulać. Trzeba żyć dalej, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Chyba już pójdę spać, miałeś rację - jestem okropnie zmęczona. Dobranoc, Alex - pożegnałam się. - Dobranoc, Izzy - odpowiedział, po czym oboje udaliśmy się do swoich sypialni. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach